


A Not-So-Jolly Santa Parade

by TiBun, UnknownPaws



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Parade, Christmas Party, Christmas fic, Family, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/pseuds/UnknownPaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heroes have a float in the Santa Parade, but "Santa" isn't quite up to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not-So-Jolly Santa Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, we are late on posting this...very late.... Our bad. XD We didn't give ourselves enough time before christmas to finish this idea.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any recignizable characters. We only explore the possibilities.

The snow fell and settled upon Kotetsu's shoulders as he tucked a gift wrapped box under his arm and hurried up the steps to the glass doors of the Hero TV building, his shoes sinking into the white sparkling blanket that had settled upon the ground. Shivering, he slipped inside and shook his shoulders to try and shrug off the snow before he removed his green scarf and warm coat.

"It's getting cold out there." He told the worker behind the counter who was taking everyone's coats to be hung up in a closet during the holiday party being hosted there.

"You're late" a sharp voice quipped in his ear, cutting off anything the intern might have said.

Standing by the door, scowl on his face and a tanned skinned, curly haired toddler at his hip, Barnaby Brooks Jr. watched as his partner wiggled his way into the building, the snow from his coat grabbing the attention of the cooing child, who reached out and tried to grab the slush as it fell from Kotetsu's shed coat.

Kotetsu grinned and handed his coat and scarf over before turning to Barnaby, his hands up in defense, "It wasn't my fault! There had been a car accident over on Main, and it took a while for it to be cleaned up enough for traffic to get going again. At least no one had gotten hurt, and I remembered to grab this thing for you from the counter at home!" He picked up the box he'd set on the counter while getting out of his coat and held it up. "Hope you hadn't forgotten anything else because I don't want to go back out on those slick roads right now."

Barnaby's expression softened, and he took the gift, passing over the child to the older man, the former whining until he realized who was holding and squealed happily.

"You had me worried." he murmured, leaning in to lightly kiss Kotetsu's cheek. "I thought something had happened. You didn't answer my call, so I thought..."

"You called?" Kotetsu frowned and used his free hand to search his pockets, finding no cell phone. A guilty look of realization spread across his face; cheeks and nose red from the bite of cold outside, "I must have forgotten it at home… Sorry, Bunny!"

The child giggled and Kotetsu turned his head to pepper his face with kisses.

Barnaby only sighed, shook his head, and pulled Kotetsu in for a hug. 'Next time, I'll use the call band. I was so worried about you both. Even Kaede was telling me to relax."

"Dada! Snoo!" the child giggled in Kotetsu's arms, hugging Kotetsu's face with wet hands.

"Nuuu! Snooo is collld, burrrr~" Kotetsu laughed, shifting the little boy further up his hip so that the boy's leg wasn't putting too much pressure on his growing belly.

Barnaby's eyes softened more, and he rested a hand on the bump, smiling when he felt a nudge against his fingers. "How are you feeling? Was everything alright with the doctor? I know you were sick this morning-"

"Wuv snooooooo!" their child, their son, interrupted, laughing as he snuggled against his father's chest.

"Dada, Papa, and Sissy will play with you in the snow tomorrow, yeah? You like that? We can build a snow fort and throw snowballs at Papa!" Kotetsu grinned at their son before looking back up at Barnaby, "Everything's just fine with the baby. He just worries that given another month my back may give out like it had last time."

"I wouldn't doubt it. You aren't as young as you used to be, and certainly we have to be careful this time around." Barnaby reminded him, rubbing small circles into his husband's belly. "I don't want to come home again to you lying hurt on the kitchen floor for over seven hours. At least the baby is healthy. Won't be much longer."

He smirked at Kotetsu.

"If we are lucky, he may be born on your birthday; my perfect gift to you~"

Kotetsu frowned, "I do not want to spend my birthday screaming in pain for hours on end waiting for the baby to finally come out."

"Well, your due date is a week after, so you never know." Barnaby teased before sobering up. "So long as they come out healthy and you pull through without issue. I almost had a heart attack when you went into labor with this one."

He tickled their son, the child giggling and grabbing his father's hand.

"You should think of that more often before going in without protection." Kotetsu pouted, "As you said, I'm not as young as I used to be! Now, where is this holiday party? I haven't eaten yet."

"Upstairs." Barnaby nodded. "Everyone is waiting for you. And Keith - Antonio had to rush him to the bathroom. He was throwing up something awful not to long ago."

"Is he not feeling well?" Kotetsu frowned, "Probably was out flying around in the cold too long or something. He should get a warmer hero suit for the winter." Kotetsu shook his head.

"Indeed. Antonio is still in the bathroom with him, or at least he was when I left." Barnaby nodded to the stairs. "Shall we go up to check on them?"

Kotetsu nodded and bent over to put his son on his feet to walk beside him, holding his hand. But the boy whined, shaking his head and clinging tighter to his father who whined right back at him; "Chaaaase! Daddy has difficulties going up steps… I waddle like a funny duck, remember?" he pouted, trying to get the boy to let go of him.

"No wanna go down!" the toddler whined back, clinging tight to his father. "Dada fat tummy! Fat duckie!"

Barnaby sniggered. "Well then, 'Duckling', should we take the elevator instead?"

"That thing messes with my balance these days…" Kotetsu continued to pout.

"Stairs would be worse for your back." Barnaby pointed out.

"Unless I fall in the elevator."

"It would be better than you falling down the stairs."

"Won't happen, I don't get dizzy on the stairs."

"Kotetsu..."

"Bunny."

"I will get Kaede."

"Why? I'll see her when we get to the top of the steps." Kotetsu said, walking towards the stairs.

Barnaby just stood for a moment, their son starting to cry.

"Chase?" Kotetsu looked at the boy still clinging to him.

"No wanna go dowwwwwn!!!" the child screeched.

"I didn't put you down." Kotetsu said as he mounted the first steps, his free hand gripping the railing tight to help himself along as he was still holding his boy.

Barnaby sighed, coming up behind his husband, his arm supporting his tender back. "Be careful, beautiful."

"I'll be fine, Bunny!" Kotetsu insisted as they climbed up to the second floor where the party was. (Truthfully, if it had been any further up than that, then Kotetsu would have risked a dizzy spell in the elevator.)

Finally, he reached the top and looked around, spotting Kaede talking with Karina and Pao-Lin with a glass of warm cider in her hand. "Kaede~" He sang out, making his way over to her to pull her into a hug should she let him.

To which she did not, side stepping her and scolding him loudly. "DAD! Watch it; you're going to crush the baby!"

Kotetsu pouted, "Will not. Baby wants sister hugs just as much as I want daughter hugs!"

The baby kicked him hard in disagreement, agreeing with its sister. Kaede just crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"Not even a little one? It's Christmas…"

She sighed, rolled her eyes, and slipped her arms around her father gently, being mindful of his belly. "Papa was really worried about you."

"Bunny knew I was at my checkup." Kotetsu shrugged, enjoying the hug while it lasted, a goofy smile on his face. "Oh! That reminds me! Where is Bunny? I need to tell you both something!"

"I'm right here." Barnaby scowled, lightly flicking Kotetsu at the back of the head before dragging him up for a kiss. "You forgot I was behind you the whole time?"

"I knew you were on the way up, but you could have run off to get a drink once up here!" Kotetsu admitted, bashfully, "Anyway, I know we wanted to be surprised, but the nurse doing the ultrasound today let it slip…"

Barnaby and Kaede both nodded, staring at him.

"Should I share this information with you or do you still want to be surprised in a month and a half?"

"You already got me too curious." Barnaby tapped him on the nose.

Kotetsu grinned and placed a hand on his belly, looking down at it, "Inside here is our daughter."

"I HAVE A SISTER?!" Kaede squealed while Bunny just looked down in amazement.

"It's a girl?" he breathed, gently placing his hand over Kotetsu's.

Kotetsu grinned and nodded, "A baby girl. I wonder if my mom still has some of Kaede's old baby clothes tucked away somewhere…" He looked at Chase, then, "Excited to be a big brother, Chase?"

"Bruder?" Chase gave Kotetsu a very confused look.

"Big brother! Because you are a big boy! You'll have a little sister and a big sister! You can help Kaede teach her how to play games!"

"LIttle bruder me!" he pouted.

"You're a little brother _and_ a big brother!"

"Big bruder? In dere?" he pointed to Kotetsu's belly.

"No, baby sister in there."

"Kaede?" he looked between his father and older sister, clearly confused.

Kaede shook her head, "I'm your big sister, this baby is going to be our baby sister."

"Baby?" Chase pointed again to Kotetsu's belly.

"Yes, baby sister."

"Baby!" Chase giggled, clapping his hands together.

Kotetsu chuckled and kissed his son's temple, "Yeah, baby."

"Congratulations, Tiger!" Pao-Lin chirped, Karina lurking sourly behind.

Wild Tiger grinned at her, "Thanks! Oh! Where's Antonio, I have to tell him, too!" he asked, looking around and spotting his best friend with Sky High across the room near the food and drink table.

Antonio was standing beside Keith, his hand on the blond man's back, rubbing it gently. A frown of concern was embedded into the man's features and he seemed to be in the whist of a deep conversation with the King of Heroes.

"Your fault…" Keith muttered to his companion, "You caused this…"

"I know, I'm sorry." Antonio sighed, rubbing his back. "Another month and it'll be over?"

"And what's over? Bison, it's only just started! Look at Tiger! He still has two months to go and I'm not even near as far along as he is!" He sighed and leaned back, looking up at Antonio, "…I'm not ready to tell anyone yet…"

"We should at least tell Tiger." Antonio tried to reason. "C'mon, he's my best friend. And, out of everyone here, he can relate to you most."

Sky High shook his head, "No and no again! I'm not ready! It's so stupid that NEXT men can get knocked up! I'm not ready for this—what will John think?! I—" He cut himself off, seeing Kotetsu approach with a smile and a wave of greeting. Chase upon his hip.

"Uncy Anto!" Chase wiggled, finally wanting down so he could run over as fast as he could and hug Antonio's legs.

"Hey little guy!" Antonio grinned, breaking away from Keith at long last to pick the squealing toddler. "How've you been? Treating your Daddies okay?"

"Yes!" Chase gasped, wrapping his tiny arms around Rock Bison neck in a hug. "Good boy for Santa! Made sure Dada no drin' b-bear!"

"Are you going to tell Uncle Antonio about the baby?" Kotetsu asked the boy.

Antonio paled slightly.

Chase pointed at Kotetsu's belly, "Baby! Baby Sissa! Not Kaede!"

"You get a baby sister?" Antonio said in mock surprise, though he smirked at Kotetsu and mouth, "hand me over the five bucks!"

"That wasn't a real bet!" Kotetsu huffed, crossing his arms.

"That's not what you said!" Antonio grinned, poking him in the arm.

"I said I thought it was another boy— _you_ were the one to say 'I bet you five bucks it comes out a girl.' And I never agreed to that!"

"Still counts!" Antonio countered, pausing to give Keith a worried glance when the blond man started to whimper softly.

Kotetsu also glanced at the energetic and overly positive blond, frowning. His cheeks were flushed, but not so much in the way of a man who was sick, but more glowing like a woman who was…expecting. But who was the man even with? He hadn't mentioned even being interested in anyone since the mystery girl a few years prior that had disappeared from the park bench he often had seen her at. Yet—Kotetsu just _knew_ exactly what was causing the King of Heroes discomfort. He had gone through the same thing twice.

Nodding to himself, Kotetsu moved to the beverage table and mixed up a mug of hot chocolate with peppermint and a touch of cinnamon before bringing it over and holding it out to Keith. "Bunny told me you weren't feeling well earlier. I usually find that warm drinks can be comforting."

Keith glanced at him warily, taking the drink with a tiny nod. "Thanks...and thanks again, Mr. Wild."

Kotetsu smiled and nodded, "I hope you feel better soon."

He picked up two festive sugar cookies, handing one to Chase and slipping the other into his own mouth.

Chase nibbled happily on his treat, resting comfortably in his uncle's arms. Slowly the other heroes wandered over, the news of Kotetsu's pregnancy spreading fast.

Kotetsu smiled, leaning back in Barnaby's arms when his husband joined the group, chatting happily about his unborn daughter and the holiday season before Agnes walked in with a clipboard in hand.

"I trust everyone is enjoying themselves so far?"

Everyone but Keith nodded, Barnaby gently rubbing Kotetsu's chest and kissing the top of his head.

"Good! As you know, this year Hero TV has a float in the Santa Day Parade and each of you will be on it. I have here the roles each of you are to play on the float."

Barnaby heard his husband groan and lightly squeezed his arm, murmuring softly into his hair.

Agnes looked at her list, "Sky High and Rock Bison, you two will be reindeer, Dragon Kid, Blue Rose, and miss Kaede will all be elves,  little Chase will be a teddy bear, Fire Emblem and Origami Cyclone will be gingerbread men, and Wild Tiger and Barnaby will be Mr. and Mrs. Clause."

"Santa! Fat Santa!" Chase squeaked, giggling as he pointed to his beloved father.

"I'm not fat! You should tease your Papa about being a girl!" Kotetsu pointed at Barnaby.

"Fat tummy!" Chase pointed to his belly. "Papa no girl... Papa boy!"

"Papa has girly hair…" Kotetsu pouted.

His unborn daughter interrupted, pressing a tiny foot against his inner walls.

"Oh hush, nothing wrong with girly hair!" Kotetsu told his belly. "I just like to tease your Papa!"

She kicked him, almost as if scolding him.

"Well it's true! You'll see." He huffed.

Barnaby chuckled, his breath warm against Kotetsu's ear. "Arguing with her again?"

"I think she has Kaede's attitude…" he pouted.

"Well, she does take after you." Barnaby reminded with a smile.

"If they took after me, they'd be more open to my jokes and hugs!"

"They have your stubbornness and attitude."

"Moving on," Agnes sighed, tapping her pointed toe upon the hard floor. "I have your costumes ready in the other room. You have two hours to get ready and get down to the float."

Barnaby led Kotetsu and their daughter and son into the room, gently rubbing at Kotetsu's lower back. At the very least, he'd be in the sleigh sitting down, but Barnaby was more concerned with keeping him warm. He'd request a blanket after they finished changing.

"A teddy bear…how cute!" Kotetsu grinned, finding their son's costume, "Come here, Chase, Daddy will help you get into this!"

Chase fussed slightly but grudgingly allowed himself to be dressed in the costume, his green eyes glaring at Agnes when she past, an expression he inherited from Barnaby. Barnaby quickly changed into the trim, rather suavy santa suit before helping Kotetsu into his, requesting a blanket from an assistant who happened to pass by.

Kotetsu frowned, "Yours looks better."

"Because yours is meant to keep you warm and comfortable, to accommodate the baby." Barnaby said, fixing his husband's collar.

"Agnes just wants you looking better." The older man pouted.

"Where Kaede?" Chase asked.

"Over in the girls room getting changed."  Ivan said before Kotetsu or Barnaby could answer as he held up his own costume.

"I wanna be da girls room too!"

"But you're a boy!" Barnaby smirked, tickling his son.

"But I wanna be wif Kaede! I wuv Kaede!"

"You'll get to be with her on the float!"

The little boy huffed, letting himself fall onto his butt as he crossed his arms. "Wanna Kaede…"

Kotetsu sighed and adjusted his red pants, "He did this when she was in the shower this morning, too…"

"He'll grow out of it... I think." Barnaby attempted to reassure, making sure Kotetsu's belly was completely covered from the cold, taking the blanket with a nod of thanks when the assistant returned with the requested item.

"I know he will. I was a younger brother, too. When I was little I wanted to do everything with Muramasa." Kotetsu shrugged, "Difference is that Muramasa wasn't a teenager or a sister when I was Chase's age."

"Kaede isn't even fifteen yet" Barnaby chuckled. "She's still young enough. Though old enough to need her space more. Poor Chase - he'll get over it. Just give him fifteen minutes."

"Fourteen and fifteen is still teenaged." Kotetsu shrugged, "And she's doing teenaged stuff. Imagine when she brings home her first boyfriend…" the father shuttered.

"Wa's 'boyfren?" Chase asked.

"Pure evil." Barnaby answered him, pulling Kotetsu into an embrace.

Chase got a serious look on his face, "Bad guy? No bad guy in house! No touch Kaede!"

Barnaby sniggered, ruffling his son's hair. "I think we created a little monster."

"I hero like Papa and Daddy!" Chase insisted.

Kotetsu chuckled, picking the boy up again, "Let's go wait for Kaede to get out of the girl's room."

Barnaby led his husband out, son on Kotetsu's hip, over to the women's change room where Pao Lin already stood waiting by the door, tugging glumly at her costume.

"You look cute!" Kotetsu grinned at her, placing a hand on her head. The outfit was a lot 'girlier' than he knew the young hero was comfortable with, but that didn't make her any less cute.

"I don't like girly things..." she grumbled, as if echoing his thoughts, though she grinned when Chase cooed at her. "Kaede's almost done, she'll be out in a moment."

"You're still cute. Green looks good on you." Kotetsu insisted in a fatherly way.

"Cute, cute!" Chase repeated, clapping his hands.

"Ugh." she made a face, shaking her head as Barnaby passed their son over to her.

Chase hugged her with a grin.

She giggled and fixed the hood of his onesie costume, the little teddy bear ears a tad too big.

"Hey!" he tugged on her sleeve and then pointed at Kotetsu, "Sister! Little one, not Kaede!"

"You're getting a little sister?" Pao Lin grinned, first at the child then his fathers.

"Yeah!" he grinned back.

"Took him a bit but he seems to be getting excited about the new baby sister." Kotetsu chuckled.

"Indeed." Barnaby agreed, resting a hand on Kotetsu's belly. "She'll need a name."

"I…already have one…" Kotetsu admitted, shifting slightly.

Barnaby blinked in surprise, giving Kotetsu a surprised look.

"At least, I'd like it of we named her Tomoe Emily. –After my wife and your mother…"

Barnaby's eyes softened. "Kotetsu..."

"I'd like her to be named after strong women." Kotetsu continued, rubbing his belly through the thick red velvet material of his costume, "And who is stronger than two kind hearted mothers? Smart, gentle, strong…and not afraid to put foolish men in their place."

Barnaby hesitated. "If... it is alright... may I give her a second middle name?"

Kotetsu blinked up at him.

"Samantha..." Barnaby flushed red.

"I should have known…" Kotetsu smiled and pulled his husband into a hug, kissing his cheek, "Our youngest daughter is going to have quite the mouthful when it comes to her full name, having two middle names and a hyphenated last name."

Barnaby chuckled, reaching down to gently rub Kotetsu's belly, feeling their daughter kicking. "But a name full of meaning. Are you warm enough? Is your back alright? I can carry you-"

"I'm beginning to think you are just looking for excuses to carry me." Kotetsu flushed, "I'm fine. We are just standing and we are still inside."

"It is not an excuse if there is a valid reason for it" Barnaby sniffed, before promptly scooping his husband up into his arms, the baby inside Kotetsu kicking out in surprise from the sudden jolt.

Kotetsu grunted, rubbing the kicked spot and sighed, knowing that Barnaby would be stubborn about it.

"Princess Daddy!" Chase pointed with a giggle.

Barnaby held him in his arms, snuggling him like a kitten long enough for Kaede to come out of the change room, take a happy chattering Chase into her arms and head over to where the float was waiting. Finally setting down Kotetsu at last, he peppered the man's face with kisses before offering his hand to lead the now grumpy Hero down to the float where the others were waiting.

Kotetsu crossed his arms, "Didn't have to carry me the whole way. I'm still able to get around just fine!" Kotetsu insisted, moving to mount the elaborate float himself.

Barnaby watched him, amused, thinking that his husband would give up as soon as he realized that his belly weighed him down too much to accomplish the task himself.

However, the stubborn middle-aged man didn't give up until there was a loud cracking sound that seemed to shake his entire body, causing him to stiffen and slowly sink back down off trying to climb the steep fake snowy platform. His teeth clenched as he held in a cry of pain.

At once, Barnaby's blood ran cold and he raced to his husband's side, eyes wide with fear and his heart pounding against his ribs. "Kotetsu! Kotetsu, are you alright?!"

He took the man's hand, slowly easing him into a sitting position on the ground.

"….I seem…to have hurt my back…" Kotetsu begrudgingly admitted.

"Shit" Barnaby cursed, gently feeling along his husband's spine. "Wait here, I'll go grab a doc-"

"No…not yet…" Kotetsu grabbed Bunny's wrist, "After…you can do that after. The pain isn't too bad if I stay still."

"Kotetsu-"

"…This is supposed to be my last Hero appearance before you are making me go on leave…I want to see all the happy children watching the parade."

"But your back..." Barnaby bit his lip, gently rubbing the injured area.

"Please, Bunny…You know I'm not usually one for photo shoots and interviews…but this isn't for fame—this is for the children of the city. I'll let you confine me to our bed or whatever you want to do afterwards. Please."

Barnaby pondered over it, and against his better judgment moments later, agreed. "Alright... but you will rest, you hear me? I don't want to hear you gripping later."

"I'll be a good pregnant husband!" Kotetsu insisted, "Well…maybe not when it comes to snacks, but other than that!"

Barnaby just rolled his eyes, gingerly picking his husband up in his arms and carrying him up into the float with a well placed, effortless jump. Gently settling him down, adjusting the blankets over his belly and legs, he gave him a worried glance before taking his place beside him, just in time for a bell to go off, signaling the start of the parade.

Kotetsu sat slightly slumped in his seat, obviously in pain but trying to hide it behind a smile as he waved at the families they slowly passed by.

The charade lasted about twenty minutes before Barnaby put his foot down. "Kotetsu," he sighed, "come here."

And when Kotetsu would not budge, he gently put and arm around his lover, lowering him down until he was resting on his side, head in Bunny's lap.

"Bunny…Santa can't be lazy…" Kotetsu protested.

"Santa has a bruise the size of a watermelon on his point" Barnaby chided. "Rest. I won't have you ruining your spine for the sheer sake of a marketing ploy, not this time."

"But—children…" Kotetsu pouted, trying—and failing to get up. The pain was more than enough to stop him from trying a second time.

"They will understand. You are carrying a baby, after all." Barnaby gestured to his husband's swollen tummy. "Rest for now, love. You're safe, I have you. Nothing can hurt you here."

"You act as if laying down makes the pain go away—it doesn't." Kotetsu huffed.

"It relieves the stress off your back." Barnaby replied indifferently.

"Still hurts…" Kotetsu pouted as Kaede turned and caught sight of her fathers.

"Dad!" Holding Chase, she hurried over to them, worried, "What happened? Is—the baby isn't coming yet, is she? It's too early!"

"He just threw out his back trying to be stubborn" Barnaby reassured her, running his fingers through Kotetsu's hair.

Kaede sighed, "Why am I not surprised? Dad! You need to take better care of yourself! You are in a delicate condition; you can't go doing careless things like you always do!"

Kotetsu groaned, "Kaede…"

"She's right. Really you should be on bed rest." Barnaby mused, readjusting the blanket over his husband's lower half. He kissed his hairline, murmuring soothing words into the locks.

"Embarrassing…" Kotetsu muttered, hiding his face.

Kaede sat down on the other side of her father, holding her little brother on her lap, "You asked for this."

"You wanted another baby." Barnaby reminded, flashing a charming smile at the crowds now coming up on either side of the sleigh.

"You weren't supposed to take me seriously! We didn't even discuss it! You just put another one in me." Kotetsu pouted, though everyone who could hear him knew full well that Kotetsu was just in a mood.

"You cried out of happiness when you found out."

"Hormones!"

"Denial."

"You're the one with baby fever because you're not the one that ends up pregnant!" the older insisted.

Barnaby was about to retort when a small voice from the crowd called out in alarm.

"Mommy, mommy look! Is Santa having a stroke?!"

Kotetsu groaned, "See? You are making me scar the children!"

Barnaby just smirked at him, gently turning him onto his side to begin feeling down his back.

"Uhhhg." Kotetsu covered his face with his hands again.

Barnaby ignored him, trying to find the weak spot.

"Bunnyyyyy…" Kotetsu wiggled, knowing what his husband was trying to do.

"Hm?"

"You're an evil Bunny."

Barnaby's hand reached his lower back, feeling along the spine.

Kotetsu sighed, "Its fine…just hurts." He insisted.

Barnaby relented at that, moving his hand back to rest on Kotetsu's belly, the man starting to coo softly at their daughter. Out loud, in plain sight in public. With hundreds of cellphones taking phones and people giggling and pointing.

"Bunny..!" Kotetsu hid his face yet again.

Kaede giggled, "Now you know what embarrassing affections feels like.

The parade lasted over two hours, the entire time consisting of Barnaby refusing to let up on his affections towards his husband. Finally, the floats came around full circle and made their way back to the garage, covered in confetti, roses and even stuffed animals as gifts to the pregnant Tiger.

However, the after party that had been planned was very short as Barnaby insisted upon getting his husband back in bed before calling his doctor to let him know what the hero had done to his back, leaving Kaede and the other Heroes to gather the gifts to take to him at the house Kotetsu shared with Barnaby and their children.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
